Demon's Revenge
by SupernaturalKinji
Summary: What happens when the demon teams up with things that Sammy and Dean have never met before? Will Dean survive or will Sam become a servant of the Demon?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Winchester Brothers. Nor do I own Papa Winchester. (I'd rather own Sam, if I had the choice)

Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 1: Stormy Night

The Metallicar pulled into the driveway of a shoddy motel, putting its way up to the front office. Dean turned off his baby, taking the keys from the ignition and waving them tauntingly in Sam's face. He opened the door to his '67 Chevy Impala and waved.

"Be back, little brother. Be good."

Sam blanched, insulted. "Am I ever anything but?" he asked in a girly tone, mocking his brother. Dean smiled sarcastically as he stepped out of the car. By the time that he had reached the door of the lobby, Sam felt a pressure build in his mind, the warnings of one of his visions. He angrily clutched the sides of his head, shaking his head back and forth, trying to rid himself of the impending pain. _Brilliant_, he thought in frustration as he began to see the violent images behind his eyes, _of all the times._

He saw himself as though it were through the eyes of a beast. He saw himself in that moment, eyes open in shock and fear. He saw a hand reach for the handle and saw himself turn to the door. Then nothing. The vision ended as he turned in real life to look at the figure outside his window. His eyes widened in terror and he opened his mouth to scream for Dean. Nothing came out.

Rain began to pour outside the Lobby of the cheap motel as Dean haggled over a room close to the parking lot exit. He rolled his eyes in exasperation as he realized that he had left the door to his Impala open. He motioned to the clerk to hold on a sec as he shuts the door to his car. He ran out to his car and was surprised to see that the door was already closed. He was more surprised to see Sam was missing.

"Sam!" Dean called out. "Sammy!"

The bushes rustled as a massive Chimera stepped forth, its human limbs supporting a furred body covered in a trench coat. Its wolf-like head glared down at Dean as it snarled. Dean glared at the beast and inched towards his trunk.

"What did you do with Sam?" he asked in a falsely brave voice. The beast growled and began to laugh.

"What did I do? I brought him to my master. He won't be alive for too much longer. I was sent to warn you." It said in a reverberating voice, its deep tones full of power and danger. "You have three days to find him, or your baby brother will fall victim to our people."

"You're not people," Dean shouted, throwing open his trunk and grabbing the first weapon he could find. The beast howled and laughed and retreated, trotting into the wilderness.

_A chimera?_ Dean thought in frustration as he thrust himself into his car. _What the hell is a Chimera doing in the U.S.?_

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Winchester Brothers. Nor do I own Papa Winchester. (I'd rather own Sam, if I had the choice)

Reviews are always welcome.

Creatures mentioned thus far. Roman Chimera, Japanese Nue, and the Hindu Vetala

FYI- my friends and I have adopted the name of Trogdor the Burninator for The Demon

Chapter 2: Sam's awakening and Dean's accident

When Sam came to, he found himself surrounded by creatures he had only seen in Greek or Roman mythology. His head ached, as did his arms. He tried to move them and found them bound tightly to his feet, constricting his blood flow severely. He made to speak and gagged on the wad of cloth that had been stuffed into his mouth. He chocked and coughed into it, and beside him, he could hear laughter. He glared and continued to struggle until he found himself lacking energy.

A Nue laughed, rearing back its monkey head. It leaned forward and placed a massive tiger's paw on Sam's back, holding him in place. It leaned down and growled lightly in his ear.

"Don't move, boy, or these outcasts will eat you." Sam rolled his eyes. Too late for that, now isn't it? The Nue sensed his sarcastic thought and swiped at his cheek, drawing blood. He sneered at Sam and sat back on his haunches. Terror set in full force as Sam sensed someone else in the room, not in a corporal form. Yet. A human man lay unconscious in the corner of the room, his hands tied loosely, loose enough for him to pull away if he tried hard enough. A blindfold covered his eyes. The black mist floated over to the body and entered through the half open mouth. The man awoke and tore his hands out of his bindings, slowly pealing away his blindfold. The man's eyes glowed with fire as he gazed upon Sam. He smiled and moved close, grabbing Sam by the hair on the back of his head and pulling him close.

"Well, Sammy-boy, it is so good to see you again." He sneered at Sam, laughing silently as he tried to pull away. "How you been?"

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at The Demon. Trogdor…The Demon smiled and looked around at his following.

"Aren't the…interesting?" he asked softly. Oh, yes, terribly interesting, Sam thought bitterly. "They listen to everything I say. And that, my boy, is why you are still alive." The Demon released Sam and began pacing, a broad, maniacal smile plastered on his face. "I can not wait until your brother gets here, Sammy-boy. Because then, I can kill him, and I wont have anything in my way. You will be mine."

Sam reeled. _Agh, that is not what I want to hear from a man who hasn't shaved in three days. He smells like onions…_ And yet, despite his surroundings, this was all that Sam could think. That the man smelled bad.

The Demon turned back to his minions and pointed to assorted beasts. Sam stared in surprise as a person hanging upside down nodded and flipped onto its feet. A vetala, Sam realized in surprise. A semi-vampire like being. The body had a gaping hole through one side of its body, yet there was no sign of decay. The body will not decay as long as that spirit resides inside of it, Sam remembered painfully. It also has the power to drive people mad. Shit, Sam thought suddenly. Dean!

Sam renewed his struggling with the thought of Dean. The Demon laughed and said a few hushed words to the Vetala, a Chimera and the Nue before making them depart.

"Your brother is going to have a hard time getting here, Sammy-boy. But don't worry. Maybe his corpse will walk back in."

End Chapter 2

Forgive the short chapters, I swear I can only write these at school!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Winchester Brothers. Nor do I own Papa Winchester. (I'd rather own Sam, if I had the choice)

Reviews are always welcome.

Creatures mentioned thus far. Roman Chimera, Japanese Nue, and the Hindu Vetala

FYI- my friends and I have adopted the name of Trogdor the Burninator for The Demon

So the last episode on, the one on May 10, was amazing. When Sam woke, I kind of flashed back to my story, and I got so many new ideas, which was good, cause I was lacking in them. So sorry about the delay, writers block is a bitch, here you go, chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Dean's accident

Dean drove down the stormy roads and cursed under his breath. Why the fuck did Sam have to get himself captured like that. Idiot boy, Dean thought, rather more parent-ish than he had meant to. The windshield wipers creaked across the windshield and Dean snapped out of his thoughts. Ice was gathering on it and a massive snowstorm replaced the pouring rain. Dean turned on the anti-freeze and heat on the windshield, determined not to stop until he reached…wherever he was going. Dean slowed the car, thinking in a haze that he had no idea where he was going, that Sam was in no way able to depend on him. He mentally kicked himself and sped past a parked ranger, who snoozed in his front seat, unable to hear his meter indicate the high speed.

Dean smirked. He could see a chimera running along side his car now. He had seen where it had come from too. He turned on the next exit and drove into the woods, following the dirt road. He still saw the chimera out of the corner of his eye and he laughed silently. Was he panicking now, that disgusting beast? Then the beast smiled and jumped off the road, his tail the last thing Dean saw before he was hit by a large stone in the back of the head.

When Dean awoke, there was the Vetala, in that corpse of a body, admiring his form. He stroked Dean's face and smiled with his pointed teeth.

"Welcome back into the world of the living, Dean Winchester," he said in a dead voice, smirking. "Well, maybe not the living, considering your company."

"Where the hell is Sammy?" Dean said in a gruff voice, his head pounding mercilessly.

"Oh, he is quite safe. Now, you, on the other hand, are not so lucky," the Vetala moved closer to Dean and sat next to him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. Dean's nose scrunched in disgust as he smelled the rot off of the Vetala. They didn't rot, but that didn't stop them from smelling the way their hosts did before they took over.

"Get off of me," Dean said in a hushed voice.

The Vetala laughed and stroked Dean's face again. "I'm not on you, you silly boy." He laughed harder and walked away from Dean, launching himself into his most comfortable position: hanging upside down, much like a bat. Dean stared on in confusion and the weight was lifted from his chest. A tickling sensation followed after, rubbing over his abdomen and heading towards his neck. He struggled, whipping his hands over his body and brushing away the invisible insects.

"What the hell are you doing to me, you walking night of the living dead?" Dean exclaimed in fright. He knew there was nothing on him, but he couldn't stop trying to get that nothing off. It was as if his mind and body were no longer communicating.

The Vetala smirked slightly and then put on an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm all the way over here, minding my business. Now be a good boy and die," he added in a hushed voice.

"What?" Dean shouted, backing away into a corner to get away from the onslaught of nothing.

"Oh, you heard me?" the Vetala asked in a surprised voice. "Interesting. You're probably one of my stronger hosts. I can't wait until the moment where you slit your on throat or swallow your tongue in fright. Then that body will be mine." Dean shook his head violently and shut his eyes, trying to calm himself.

_There's nothing there, there's nothing there, _Dean thought frantically. _Frantic thoughts aren't what I need. _He calmed himself more, evening his breathing as much as he could. _Good, good. There's nothing there, there is nothing there. It is just me and the Vetala alone in a room._ He opened his eyes and there was nothing. The feelings were gone and the visions were gone and it was just Dean and the Vetala alone in the worn down room.

The Vetala whistled in amazement. "Wow, no ones ever done that before," he said quietly. "I don't like it."

Dean shrugged and smirked. "Say good bye you dead son of a bitch," he said under his breath as he began to chant the mantra he was certain would help him in his predicament.

"_tri-ambakam . yajāmahe . sugandhim . pui-vardhanam_

_urvārukam . iva . bandhanāt . mtyos . mukīya . mā . amtāt" _he whispered as the Vetala rushed towards him. The Vetala laughed suddenly, stopping in his attack.

"Do you honestly think that is going to hurt me? I shall be seperated from a body for a while but mark me, the moment I am able to return to one is the day my master shall finally have his due reward." The Vetala's host flumped to the ground and a black mist flowed out the door. Dean leaned against the wall, holding his mouth as the corpse fast forwarded through its decay.

"Sam, where the hell are you?"

End chapter 3. Thanx for reading and reviewing (review dammit) Here is the translation for the mantra above:

To Tryambaka we make offering, The fragrant, increaser of prosperity;

Like a cucumber from its stem, From death may I be loosened, not from immortality

I hope everyone enjoyed. The chapters are going to come faster. School is almost over and I don't think I'll have a chance to load anything over the summer.

Bye for now, SupernaturalKinji


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Winchester Brothers. Nor do I own Papa Winchester. (I'd rather own Sam, if I had the choice)

Reviews are always welcome.

Creatures mentioned thus far. Roman Chimera, Japanese Nue, and the Hindu Vetala

FYI- my friends and I have adopted the name of Trogdor the Burninator for The Demon

I cannot wait for the finale. I'm going to try to upload this before it. FYI, there are some petitions going around online to keep Supernatural going. Email me or something and I will give people the link. Or I'll post it in the next chapter. Either way.

Chapter 4: Go Sammy Boy, Go!

The Demon frowned suddenly and turned towards the Nue. It nodded and stalked out of the room. The Demon smiled down at Sam.

"Well, Sam, your brother is more durable than I ever imagined. He's almost here." The Demon smiled and kneeled down and patted Sam, reaching over and untying him in one swift movement.

"Stand please, I wish to admire you for a moment. Yes, most likely my most perfect specimen. I cannot wait until you stand at the front of my army, leading me to victory. Oh, and now you're going to say that you'll never join me, right?" he added lightly as Sam opened his mouth in protest.

"Honestly, Sam, I don't think you have a choice. Once you feel the power that you truly posses and the sweet feeling of spilling another human's blood…" The Demon closed his eyes for a moment and took in a sharp intake of breath. "You will be begging me to lead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an intruder to murder." The Demon winked and sauntered out of the room. Sam seethed. He wasn't going to let this happen. He got to his feet and heard a deep growl from behind him. The Chimera inched forward and bared his teeth at Sam. And Sam smiled.

"You can't hurt me, you stupid thing, now get away," Sam said harshly, praying that he was right. Had the Demon even told the others not to hurt Sam? He had to make it seem like he was certain of himself to fool the Chimera, so he walked to the door. He inwardly sighed in relief when he heard the Chimera falter and hunch back in the corner. He huffed.

Dean stood in front of the run down house and faced the Demon. Both eyes shone with fire; figuratively in Dean's case, literally in the Demon's.

"You truly are a fool, aren't you?" The Demon said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Give me back Sam," Dean growled through his teeth. He clutched a gun in his hand that he prayed would hurt the Demon. The only thing he knew that could hurt him the Demon had already taken. The Demon laughed and Dean felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'd love to do that, Dean. But I cant." Sam seethed in the doorway. This was as good of a time as any to make an appearance before them. He jumped down the steps and landed with a heavy thump behind the Demon, who turned and stared at him with a look of surprise.

"Wasn't that Chimera supposed to watch you?" he said lightly, brushing the subject aside as he pushed Sam down on the ground with his invisible force.

Sam smiled through his struggles to gain his footing again. "He's so easily tricked," he growled. The Demon smiled.

"See? Even now you are more and more like me. And when you see your brother die and know that it is your fault." He inhaled sharply. "You wont even hesitate to join me." Sam shouted desperately to Dean. He could see the fire in the Demon's eyes, the eerie glowing grow brighter. He saw Dean fly against the farthest tree in the clearing. He could feel his own spine snap as he heard Dean's. He could feel the blood on his face and running down his own face.

"Dean!"

End Chapter 4.

Is he dead? Is he alive? It's the same frickin feeling that I got when I saw Sam shanked in the back. He better frickin be alive. Tonight is the Season Finale and I hope everyone wont mind that this is going to be posted afterwards.

As Always, much love, SupernaturalKinji


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Winchester Brothers. Nor do I own Papa Winchester. (I'd rather own Sam, if I had the choice)

Reviews are always welcome.

Creatures mentioned thus far. Roman Chimera, Japanese Nue, and the Hindu Vetala

FYI- my friends and I have adopted the name of Trogdor the Burninator for The Demon

Chapter 5: Dean?

Sam lay on the ground, still in the shock that had ensued from hearing his brother's spine snap. The Demon stood silhouetted by the setting sun. His eyes shone as he looked down at Sam.

"Now, Sammy boy, that we have all the distractions out of the way. Follow me." The Demon walked back into the house as Sam rolled over on his stomach, the force gone that was holding him down. He stumbled over to Dean and turned his body to face his brother's. Not only was his back snapped, but his neck had snapped as well, his leg bent in an awkward position. Sam felt tears well in his eyes as he examined his brother's body. He growled inwardly as he realized that the Demon had used more force than was necessary to off this one man. What was it that Dean gave Sam that was so dangerous for the Demon? Love?

Sam sat back, cradling his brother as Dean had done for him so many times before. The only way the Demon had any chance of controlling Sam was through his brother. Sam stared down at the gun still clutched in his brother's hand. If Dean had thought that that gun would work on this Demon's hide, maybe it would. He prayed it would. He didn't want to incur the wrath of the Demon for attempting to kill him. If he was going to incur anything, he was going to have other demons on him for killing this one. Perhaps.

He laid his brother reverently down and walked slowly back to the house, the gun clutched firmly behind his back. The Demon stood in the doorway, leaning on the sill, looking down at Sam expectantly.

"Well now, there was no need to say good-bye. When the Vetala gets back, it will love your brothers body." The Demon smiled down at Sam and then stared at him in surprise as Sam cocked and raised the gun he had pried from his brother's body.

"Oh, well now, this hasn't been done before." The Demon said sarcastically. "You know you can't kill me." Sam smiled stiffly.

"We'll see about that wont we?" He fired the gun and the bullet impaled the Demon through the heart. The Demon growled in his human throat and his eyes glowed brighter.

"You son of a bitch," the Demon growled and his body glowed where he had been shot. The bullet hole sparked and the light in his eyes disappeared. Sam stood panting for a moment and then pocketed the gun. He ran back to Dean's body.

"Dammit, Dean," Sam grunted. He studied his brother's mangeled body again and then let out a sob.

"Come on now, Sammy, I cant have you blubbering like that. Geez, this is why I say your still a kid," came the voice of Dean from behind him.

Sam wheeled around and stared his ghost of a brother in the face. He did a double take from the body to the spirit and then slowly let down the corpse.

"How..?" Sam began, but Dean shook his head and shrugged and took Sam into his ghostly arms. Sam gasped. He was cold. Sam could feel him and he was cold. Colder than anything he had felt before. Sam put his arms around his dead brother and cried silently into his leather jacket.

"Now. You remember what we did with dad's body, right?" Sam shook himself away form Dean.

"What are you taking about? You're going to stay with me." Sam sounded desperate even to himself.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. I need to make sure you don't kill my baby, right? Burn my body, Sam. I don't want that son of a bitch Vetala taking over my body and torturing you. Do it Sammy," he added in a louder voice as he saw Sam shake his head. "Burn it in that damned house."

"But the Nue, the Chimera?" Sam suddenly remembered the beasts.

"They ran when they heard your shot. Now do it, Sammy, I don't know how long that Vetala will be separated with that Mantra."

Sam nodded and dragged his brother's body across the yard, the bile rising in his throat, threatening to gag him. He dropped the corpse next to the Demon's old host. He frowned down at it and cleaned the blood away from the man's mouth. He set up dry underbrush around the corpses and ran to the car, picking up rock salt from the trunk and a lighter. All the while, Dean was following behind him, whispering a mixture of encouraging remarks and teasing questions about things from Sam's college days. Sam smiled warily and poured the rock salt over the bodies, as a just-in-case.

"Good-bye Dean," Sam said with a lump in his throat. He tossed the lighter into the house with the bodies. The flame caught on the underbrush immediately and the air was soon filled with the scent of burning flesh.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sammy," Dean whispered in Sam's ear as Sam took as step back from the growing blaze. "I promised I would keep you safe. Always."

Sam turned around and looked Dean in the eye. "Are you sure you want to stay with me, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, it's either stay here or go to hell. If you don't mind a ghostly figure stalking you, I'm fine with staying. Besides, now I can peek into those hotel rooms where you know they're watching porn and no one will notice me."

Sam frowned. "You wouldn't."

"You're right," Dean said, his grin growing. "I'll just buy it from your TV."

Sam smacked Dean playfully on his cold shoulder. He was smiling through his pain. "You had better not," he said in an aggrieved tone. He took Dean by the shoulder and together they walked back to the Impala. Dean went for the drivers seat and Sam laughed.

"Unless you want everyone to know you're not really there, get in the passengers seat."

Dean grimaced. "Whatever. We're still listening to my music."

"Driver picks the music. Shot gun shuts his cake hole," Sam said with a laugh as the car roared to life. They drove away from the blaze they started with Carry on Wayward Son blasting down the road and echoing through the trees. Dean glanced over at Sam and smiled softly to himself. He would miss this soon enough. But for now…he would stay…and carry on.

End.

First finished story!!!!!!! Much love to the readers and to Jared and Jensen for creating the characters I love so much. Don't forget to sign a petition for another Season of Supernatural!

Heart SupernaturalKinji


End file.
